The (Second) Anglo-American War
by Albert Nevic-Telsn
Summary: Donald Trump s'apprête à être investi Président des États-Unis. Mais celui-ci ne s'attend pas à voir des représentants de nations venir saboter en beauté son premier jour de présidence... (contient aussi Irlande&Sealand) [Avertissement: Je ne soutiens pas le terrorisme, c'est une fiction pour rire.] [Disclaimer: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya] [Disclaimer: Frères Kirkland - Rovarandom]


La Première Guerre Anglo-Américaine eut lieu entre 1812 et 1815. Elle opposa pendant trois ans l'armée des jeunes États-Unis d'Amérique, qui attaqua les soldats britanniques stationnés au Canada. Son point d'orgue fut l'incendie de la Maison Blanche par le camp britannique.

La Seconde Guerre Anglo-Américaine eut lieu le 20 janvier 2016. Elle opposa, pendant une seule minute, l'ancien représentant de l'État américain et ceux des quatre nations constitutives du Royaume-Uni. Ils s'attaquèrent de manière indirecte au nouveau Président des États-Unis, Donald Trump. Son point d'orgue fut, à nouveau, l'incendie de la Maison Blanche. Par le camp américain, cette fois-ci.

* * *

 **Washington D.C. – Maison Blanche**

La résidence officielle du Président des États-Unis était complètement déserte (mais personne ne s'était donné la peine d'éteindre les lumières). Aucun employé n'était présent, et tous les membres des Services Secrets avaient été dépêchés d'urgence au Congrès. En effet, ils avaient été avertis qu'une manifestation d'extrême-gauche risquait de perturber gravement, voire compromettre, l'investiture du nouveau Président des États-Unis, Donald Trump, élu en novembre dernier.

Toutefois, deux personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire là s'y trouvaient. Il s'agissait d'Arthur Kirkland, le représentant du Royaume-Uni (et plus spécifiquement de l'Angleterre). À ses côtés se trouvait son fils, Alfred Braginski, l'ancien représentant des États-Unis. Au cours d'une renonciation à ses racines particulièrement médiatisée, il avait abandonné ses fonctions de représentant du pays, détruit son passeport, et avait émigré en Russie. Il y avait alors épousé son amant, Ivan Braginski, dont il avait officiellement pris le nom : c'était un ultime doigt d'honneur adressé aux États-Unis, qui avaient osé porter à leur tête un homme d'affaires raciste et misogyne nommé Donald Trump. Vladimir Poutine n'avait pas énormément apprécié cette dernière initiative, mais avait exceptionnellement permis cette dérogation aux lois nationales (qui interdisaient le mariage homosexuel (et permettaient plus ou moins à la population de chasser un homosexuel comme on chasse une perdrix ou un renard)) : l'occasion d'humilier ses opposants américains était trop belle…

Arthur suivait Alfred dans l'enfilade de salons de la Maison Blanche. Il semblait mal à l'aise, mais tâchait de paraitre neutre en regardant placidement son fils vider le contenu d'un énorme bidon rouge sur les tapis et meubles au fur et à mesure de sa déambulation. Il faisait ça depuis une heure, quand les occupants des lieux étaient partis. Il avait commencé au deuxième étage, et terminait à présent dans l'élégant Salon de Réception des Diplomates, situé au rez-de-chaussée. Il finit de vider son bidon sur l'immense bureau en acajou trônant au centre de la pièce, avant de le ranger dans son sac à dos. Ils sortirent alors dehors sans refermer la porte, et firent quelques pas sur la pelouse sud du domaine présidentiel. Arthur, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de l'opération, finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je continue à penser que tu ne devrais pas faire ça, mon lapin.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, _Daddy_! Et je fais ce que je crois être juste.

\- Tu vas simplement réduire en cendres l'un des plus célèbres monuments du monde. En quoi est-ce juste ?

\- Ça _lui_ fera les pieds.

\- Je trouve que tu vas beaucoup trop loin. Et c'est anti-démocratique au possible.

\- Oh, _Daddy_ , je t'en prie, ferme-la !

Choqué, Arthur ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais ne put rien dire. Les yeux d'Alfred étincelaient de colère, et il s'était lancé dans une violente diatribe.

\- La démocratie, c'est surfait. La démocratie, c'est _overrated_. La démocratie, j'en ai ma claque. Et n'est-ce pas l'un de tes plus grands Premiers Ministres qui a dit que le meilleur argument contre ce foutu mode de régime politique était une conversation avec un électeur moyen ? Ben les électeurs moyens ont parlé, et voilà où on en est. La première puissance mondiale, putain ! Je ne suis pas en train de faire l'apologie de la dictature éclairée. Mais j'en ai marre de prendre part à tout ça ! Foutre à la fin !

\- T-tu dis que tu n'en fais pas l'apologie, mais où as-tu filé pour protester contre Trump ? En Russie ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu Ivan protester contre ce qui s'y passe ! Nous, représentants des nations du monde, n'avons jamais osé protester. Il est de notre devoir, immuable, de ne pas contester le régime en place. Nous sommes astreints à un devoir de neutralité. Depuis la nuit des temps.

\- Eh bien justement, _Daddy_. Nous nous sommes tus pendant trop longtemps. Nous avons cautionné pendant trop longtemps. Nous avons collaboré pendant trop longtemps. Maintenant, c'est fini. Il est désormais temps de protester. Et la nuit des temps laissera la place à l'aube des contestations.

Alfred Braginski sortit de son sac une bouteille d' _Absolute Vodka_ (Ivan avait souhaité contribuer). Elle avait été convertie en cocktail-molotov en insérant une pièce de tissu déchiré à l'intérieur, devant servir de mèche pour faire détonner ce moyen explosif. Mais il y avait un imprévu.

 _\- Damned_ ! J'ai oublié mon briquet !

Sans rien dire, Arthur sortit un magnifique briquet en argent de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il le lui tendit sans mot dire, puis se dirigea vers le buisson dissimulant le tunnel secret qui leur avait permis d'entrer. Il avait servi jadis à John Fitzgerald Kennedy dans le cadre de ses nombreuses relations extra-conjugales. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Alfred regarda avec gravité son père commettre cet acte de contribution à ses desseins, puis inspira profondément. Il alluma la mèche du cocktail-molotov, et le lança depuis l'extérieur sur le bureau du Salon de Réception des Diplomates. Il s'enflamma.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout l'édifice gouvernemental s'était embrasé. Pour la deuxième fois en deux siècles. L'Histoire n'était qu'un éternel recommencement. Les tapis majestueux, les portraits des Présidents, les assiettes de porcelaine, le _Resolute Desk_ , les protocoles de frappe nucléaire, les lustres de cristal, et le drapeau américain flottant au-dessus du toit, tout serait carbonisé. On ne voyait déjà plus ledit drapeau. Il était noyé par la gigantesque colonne de fumée qui venait teinter de noir le ciel bleu de Washington. Alfred avait disparu. Pour longtemps.

* * *

 **New York – Trump Tower**

Alister Kirkland, le représentant de l'Écosse, conduisait tranquillement sur la Cinquième Avenue. Du moins, aussi tranquillement que pouvait le permettre le gigantesque engin de démolition qu'il pilotait. Les automobilistes, paniqués, écartaient vivement leur véhicule situés sur sa trajectoire, et les piétons couraient dans tous les sens. Les Services Secrets, qui protégeaient ce qui était maintenant la résidence privée officielle du nouveau Président des États-Unis, étaient quelque peu nerveux : ils venaient d'évacuer tout l'immeuble après avoir reçu un appel anonyme les prévenant qu'une bombe allait y exploser. Mais aucun adjectif n'aurait pu décrire l'état de nervosité qu'ils atteignirent lorsqu'ils virent un gigantesque engin de chantier à peinture jaune et chenilles d'acier venir écraser les blocs de béton entourant l'immeuble qui devaient empêcher un attentat à la voiture piégée. En bons Américains, ils dégainèrent leurs armes et tirèrent sur le conducteur, qui portait un casque des Daft Punk. En bonne plaque de verre blindé, le pare-brise arrêta toutes les balles. Les messieurs portés sur la gâchette s'écartèrent alors en hurlant, tandis que l'engin balançait sa boule de démolition dans la façade vitrée de l'immeuble. Elle vola en éclats, et projeta des milliers de tessons de verre un peu partout. En bon mathématicien (il avait été celui de ses frères ayant eu les meilleures notes dans cette matière au lycée), Alister savait quel pilier porteur viser, et avec quel angle s'effondrerait le gratte-ciel. Et l'application de ses théorèmes lui donna raison. Après un effroyable grincement, audible après que le pilier de soutien visé par le jeune Écossais eut été sectionné, l'immeuble s'inclina et vint s'effondrer quasi-proprement en travers de la route de la Cinquième Avenue. Personne ne fut tué, et aucun bâtiment avoisinant ne fut endommagé.

Alister pouffa de rire en abandonnant son engin de démolition : il espérait que Donald Trump avait une bonne assurance.

 **Washington – Trump International Hotel**

L'Old Post Office Pavilion, comme l'indiquait son nom, était le magnifique bâtiment ancien qui abritait autrefois les services postaux de la ville. Après avoir été sauvé de la démolition, son usage avait été partagé entre bureaux administratifs et enseignes commerciales, jusqu'à ce que le milliardaire Donald Trump le rachète et exerce des rénovations qui furent plus ou moins qualifiées de « sauvages ». Converti en hôtel, il venait tout juste d'ouvrir ses portes. Il était d'ailleurs prévu que Donald Trump, boudant la Maison Blanche (pas assez chic à son goût), y passe l'essentiel de son temps de travail en semaine lorsqu'il serait Président (et il résiderait le week-end dans son immeuble de New York). Cymru Kirkland, le représentant du Pays de Galles, venait d'y passer les deux derniers mois. À chaque fois, il avait usé d'une fausse identité (et d'un très bon déguisement) et à chaque fois, il avait payé pour une chambre différente. Une chambre différente, une fois par jour, pendant deux mois. Il n'avait expliqué à personne ce qu'il y avait fait. Et il avait été vertement réprimandé via Skype par Theresa May, la Première Ministre britannique, qui avait vu les notes de frais du représentant gallois dépasser un seuil critique : jamais l'un des représentants d'une nation britannique n'avait autant dépensé d'argent. Surtout que Cymru avait ici plus dépensé en deux mois, tout seul, que tous ses confrères passés et présents (et probablement futurs), et ce depuis la naissance de la nation britannique. Pour l'heure, le jeune homme dépensier se trouvait devant l'hôtel. Il avait à la main une télécommande ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un détonateur. Mais Cymru n'avait pas placé de bombe à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas un terroriste, il ne voulait tuer personne, et il respectait grandement les bâtiments anciens. En revanche, il comptait bien dynamiter la position du Trump International Hotel dans le classement des bons hôtels… Lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton, des cages hermétiques dissimulées sous les lits, au-dessus des faux-plafonds, et dans les vides des appareils électroménagers s'ouvrirent dans un BANG retentissant. Immédiatement alors, des punaises colonisèrent les lits, des souris se mirent à gambader un peu partout, et des cafards envahirent le moindre espace un tant soit peu humide. Il ne fallut que deux minutes et vingt secondes pour que les premiers clients sortent en hurlant. L'endroit serait, pour longtemps, totalement inhabitable.

Cymru éclata de rire, rangea la télécommande dans sa poche, remit en place une de ses mèches rebelles, et s'éloigna. Il espérait que la compagnie des souris n'indisposerait pas trop Donald Trump, mais il songeait qu'en tant que gros rat, cet homme s'entendrait sans doute fort bien avec les rongeurs.

* * *

 **Dublin – Café en Seine**

L'un des bars les plus réputés de la capitale irlandaise accueillait aujourd'hui Elwyn Kirkland, le représentant de l'Irlande. Celui-ci avait commandé un Irish Coffee, et il pianotait actuellement sur son MacBook, où défilaient des séries de chiffres. Parmi ses frères, c'était lui qui était le plus doué en informatique. David Cameron, l'ancien Premier Ministre, avait d'ailleurs dû le convoquer dans son bureau après avoir découvert qu'il aidait par ses petits talents le collectif Anonymous et le Parti Pirate. Il avait aussi à son crédit la mise hors-service (hélas provisoire) du dispositif Hadopi français : Francis Bonnefoy, son beau-frère, lui avait ensuite envoyé des fleurs pour l'en remercier. Une tête blonde à chapeau marin vint soudain occulter son champ de vision.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Encore un peu de patience, Peter. La sécurisation de ces banques est plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

\- D'accord. Dis, je peux goûter ton Irish Coffee ?

\- Certainement pas ! Et tu n'as même pas fini ton soda. Retourne donc t'asseoir.

Placidement, le jeune frère d'Arthur (et par extension des autres Kirkland) ainsi que représentant de Sealand reprit sa place. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de protester.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait pour t'aider !

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est toi qui as appelé pour faire croire à Washington que les Cocos allaient perturber l'investiture. D'ailleurs, pourquoi eux ?

\- Tonton Francis m'a dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il y avait un truc pas bien, on accusait les Musulmans, comme pendant les attentats de Paris. Du coup, les gens sont méchants avec eux, et ils sont tristes, et ils peuvent mal réagir. C'est des bouquets-mystères, quoi.

\- Bouc-émissaires, Peter. Mais tu as raison. Comme ça, personne ne suspectera un attentat perpétré pour un motif religieux.

\- Et puis, c'est pas une tare d'être coco !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Peter. Ce sont des gens très symp… Ah, ça y est, j'ai cracké l'accès !

Elwyn tourna son ordinateur pour que Peter puisse mieux voir. On apercevait les noms des membres de la famille Trump, et des nombres plein de zéros en face des intitulés de leurs comptes en banque.

\- Wahou, il a des couilles en or, le Président !

\- Arthur, ne parle pas comme ça ! Mais où donc apprends-tu des termes pareils ? Enfin bref, regarde bien…

Il appuya sur une touche de son clavier, et des zéros apparurent partout. Que des zéros.

\- Et voilà ! Ils sont fauchés ! Cela va être très drôle. Tu as ta liste, Peter ?

\- Oui ! J'ai été très sérieux !

Elwyn avait demandé à Peter de lui faire une liste des organisations caritatives qui, selon lui, méritaient de bénéficier de l'argent _emprunté_ (définitivement) à Donald Trump et aux membres de sa famille. Tâche dont il s'était acquitté consciencieusement.

\- Alors… Croix-Rouge, UNESCO, 30 Millions d'Amis, Laurel, Stop Homophobie… Père Noël ?

Peter rougit.

\- Bon, enfin… Greenpeace, Emmaüs, Fondation Abbé Pierre… Front de libération et d'indépendance du Sealand ?!

Peter semblait brusquement PASSIONNÉ par la contemplation de la plante en pot à côté de lui, et n'avait donc apparemment pas entendu la remarque. Quel hasard.

\- Mouais… Lumos, fonds de reconstruction pour Fukushima, FEDER, Rotary International… Euh, Hidekaz Himaruya ? C'est qui ?

\- Un auteur de mangas super chouette !

\- Ouais, ben je connais pas, et c'est pas une organisation caritative.

\- Mais !

\- Pas de mais qui tienne. Et, euh, pourquoi il y a le Gouvernement britannique dans la liste ?

\- Arthur a dit que Théière Elsa Mai…

\- Theresa May…

\- Ouais, ben qu'elle allait finir par donner son indépendance au Pays de Galles…

\- Pays de Galles indépendant ?!

\- Ouais, ben parce que Perceval, euh pardon Cymru, dépense trop de sous. Du coup il faut la rembourser un peu sinon elle va continuer à râler et virer Cymru.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Ah, tiens, tu m'y fais penser, je rajoute le Gouvernement du Mexique à la liste. L'ironie sera appréciée. Bon, je commence à transférer les fonds à tout ça, ça prendra un moment.

L'Irlandais but une lampée d'Irish Coffee et commença à envoyer cet argent qui profiterait bien mieux aux organismes listés par le petit Peter qu'entre les mains de nouveaux riches de pacotille qui ne le méritaient pas.

Elwyn, pendant qu'il pianotait sur son clavier, espérait que Donald Trump saurait vivre avec aussi peu d'argent que la majorité de ses électeurs, très paupérisés, dont il s'était servi pour accéder au pouvoir.

* * *

 **Washington D.C. – Congrès**

L'épouvantail orange avec un nid sur la tête terminait son discours d'investiture devant l'imposant édifice parlementaire.

\- Et c'est pour ça que parce que je suis très riche, que j'ai de très beaux bâtiments, et que j'habite maintenant la Maison Blanche je vais RENDRE SA GRANDEUR À L'AMÉRIQUE ! Je vais faire des étincelles moi, je vais casser la baraque et…

Mais il s'interrompit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi des exclamations se faisaient entendre et que la moitié de son auditoire se retournait. En plissant les yeux, il distingua qu'une quantité de fumée absolument monstrueuse obscurcissait le ciel derrière le Washington Monument. C'est-à-dire au-dessus de la Maison Blanche. Son fils aîné, Eric, et le chef des Services Secrets, s'approchèrent alors pour lui murmurer chacun dans une oreille ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le premier lui apprit la disparition inexpliquée de la totalité des liquidités de la famille et la mise en quarantaine du Trump International Hotel de Washington. Le second le notifia de la destruction de la Trump Tower à New York et lui confirma l'incendie de la Maison Blanche. Les auteurs, coordonnées et qu'on ne pourrait jamais découvrir, avaient fait tout ça en moins d'une minute. Telle une guerre-éclair…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire sortir Donald Trump de ses gonds : il venait de perdre une part colossale de son empire. Son micro toujours allumé, et devant les caméras du monde entier, il vociféra des insultes dirigées contre les Musulmans, les Mexicains, les Démocrates, le Gouvernement (qui était maintenant _le sien_ ), la totalité du public, les puissances étrangères, les agences fédérales, les médias, approximativement 98% de la population américaine, l'inventeur du feu, les traces de vie sur Mars, les aliments sans gluten, les…


End file.
